1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 12 is a perspective view showing a conventional solid electrolytic capacitor (1) upside down. FIG. 13 is a cross-sectional view taken along line A-A in FIG. 12, and shows the capacitor in FIG. 12 upside down (see Japanese Patent No. 3312246).
The solid electrolytic capacitor (1) is provided with a capacitor element (2) from which an anode lead (22) projects, and the capacitor element (2) is covered by a housing (70) made of a synthetic resin. The bottom face of the capacitor element (2) is attached to a cathode terminal (90), and the anode lead (22) is attached to an anode terminal (9) via a bolster member (23). Between the anode terminal (9) and the capacitor element (2), an insulating material (not shown) is provided.
The solid electrolytic capacitor (1) is formed in the following manner. First, as shown in FIG. 14, a metal plate (8) is punched such that a first and a second terminal component (81) and (82), which become the anode terminal (9) and the cathode terminal (90), are provided. The two terminal components (81) and (82) are provided having an opening (80) therebetween, and their end edges are opposed to each other. The anode lead (22) is attached to the first terminal component (81), which becomes the anode terminal (9), via the bolster member (23), and the peripheral face of the capacitor element (2) is attached to the second terminal component (82), which becomes the cathode terminal (90). The peripheral face of the capacitor element (2) is covered by the housing (70), the metal plate (8) is cut along lines D-D and E-E, and thus the solid electrolytic capacitor (1) is obtained.
However, conventional solid electrolytic capacitors have the following problems.
1. In the solid electrolytic capacitor (1) shown in FIG. 12, the end faces of the anode terminal (9) and the cathode terminal (90) are not exposed on the side face along the arrangement direction of the terminals (the face C shown in FIG. 12) of the housing (70). Accordingly, in a state where the solid electrolytic capacitor (1) has been soldered to a printed board (not shown), it is impossible to confirm whether or not the anode terminal (9) or the cathode terminal (90) has been precisely soldered when viewed from the side.
2. Furthermore, in the solid electrolytic capacitor (1) shown in FIG. 12, an end face (91) is exposed on the housing (70). However, the end face (91) is a so-called cut face obtained by cutting the first terminal component (81), and thus the solder wettability thereof is poor. Accordingly, in a state where the solid electrolytic capacitor (1) has been soldered to the printed board, it is difficult to confirm whether or not they are soldered when viewing the end face (91).
3. It is necessary to improve the work efficiency when forming the anode terminal (9) and the cathode terminal (90) from the metal plate (8).